


Good Morning, Baltimore!

by WinJennster



Series: Painted Angels 'verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dean likes musicals, sheer fluff, so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungover the morning after his thirty-fifth birthday, Sam finds out something very interesting about his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Baltimore!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place somewhere between _To Paris and Back_ and _Addition_.

Sam wasn’t sure what had woken him, but the first thing he was aware of was the pounding in his head. 

“Oh, shit. Oh, fuck.” He rolled away from the bright sunlight streaming in through the firehouse’s window, coming face to face with Gabe’s slack expression. There was a line of drool dripping onto the pillow from his boyfriend’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but smile at that. 

It was May 3rd, the day after his thirty-fifth birthday. He and Gabe had flown home for the occasion, and as was always likely to happen, the party ended up at Benny’s and then gravitated to the firehouse after last call. Everyone but Dean had gotten blind wasted on toast after toast to Sam’s birth. In fact, the birthday boy himself didn't actually remember much about his own party. 

His bladder made itself known, and Sam tumbled from the bed, finding the first article of clothing on the floor. He stumbled out to the bathroom, not at all surprised Cas and Dean weren’t up. On the way back, however, he caught music coming up through the firepole opening. 

Apparently, Dean was up. 

The music was familiar - and it wasn’t Dean’s kind of music. Intrigued, Sam decided to investigate. 

Sneaking down the stairs was easier than he expected, especially since Dean turned the music up and was singing along - to  _ Hairspray _ ?

Sam’s jaw dropped and he had to shove a fist in his mouth to keep from giggling. He reached down into the jeans he’d pulled on, thrilled to find Gabe’s phone. Which is when he realized he had on Gabe’s jeans. 

Oh. That’s why it looked like he had on capris.

Sneaking the rest of the way down the stairwell, he switched on the phone’s camera, clicking the button to start filming. 

It was better than he expected. 

Dean was in the center of the studio, wearing nothing but the rattiest pair of gym shorts Sam had ever seen. He had a brush tucked behind his ear, paint smeared over most of his chest. He was dancing around the floor, a large brush standing in for a microphone, rocking out his absolute best Tracy Turnblad. 

_ “The rats on the street, all dance round my feet. They seem to say "Tracy, it's up to you", so, oh, oh, don't hold me back ‘cause today all my dreams will come true!” _

Dean spun around the room, throwing his arms into the air as he launched into the chorus. 

_ “Good morning Baltimore! There's the flasher who lives next door, there's the bum on his bar room stool - they wish me luck on my way to school.” _

He dashed across the floor, falling to his knees and sliding across the smooth concrete, belting out the rest of the song.  

_ “Good morning Baltimore! And some day when I take to the floor, the world's gonna wake up and see - Baltimore and me!”  _

Dean spread his arms in a flourish and Sam couldn’t help himself. He busted out laughing. 

“What the fuck!” Dean jumped to his feet. “Sammy! You fucking creeper!” He caught sight of the phone in Sam’s hand. “Oh you little shit! I know you didn’t tape that! C’mere!” Dean lunged for Sam, but Sam ducked back up the stairs. He barely beat Dean there, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

“Sammy! You better delete that shit or so help me!” Dean banged on the door. 

“It’s eight in the morning and I’m hungover. What the hell are you doing?” Sam heard Cas growl on the other side. 

He giggled again. 

“Sammy filmed me singing and -” Dean’s voice faded. “I’m sorry. I’ll make coffee.”

Sam dropped the too short pants on the floor and crawled back into bed beside Gabe, who instantly octopused him. “Wake up, I gotta show you this. It’s funny.”

“Shuddup, Samshine, too fucking early. Go back to sleep.”

“Gabe -”

“Later baby. Later.” 

Giving it up as a lost cause, Sam complied. 

* * *

 

Cas didn’t get up until after ten and Dean’s stomach had really had enough by that point. 

“Please tell me we can go eat now,” he begged, kissing Cas everywhere he could reach. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me. Not your fault I shamelessly overindulged last night.”

“You have any idea how cute you are when you’re drunk? You get all silly and smushy and huggable.” Dean allowed Cas to roll him onto his back. 

“You’re remarkably adorable for someone who claims to be starving. Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Winchester?”

“Do I even have to try?”

“Mmm, no, not really.” Dean’s stomach growled loudly and Cas barked a laugh. “Roadhouse?” he asked with a grin. 

“Yeah.”

When they walked into the restaurant a while later, everyone was gathered around the table where Sam and Gabe were currently sucking down plates of pancakes and bacon. They were all looking at the phone Sam was holding, and when many heads looked up and saw Dean, there was a rash of giggles. 

“What?” he asked. “What is your deal?”

“Uh, nothin’,” Bobby muttered. “You boys want pancakes?”

“Sounds good,” Cas agreed, “Dean?”

“Yeah, the usual, Bobby.”

“Comin’ right up, Tracy,” Bobby said, although Dean was sure he’d misheard that Tracy part. 

“What’re you guys looking at?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jo said airily. She stretched her arms over her head. “Good morning -  _ Baltimore _ ,” she grinned, before flouncing off to the kitchen. 

Sam dissolved into giggles as Dean turned to glare at him. “You didn’t.”

“He did. He totally did,” Gabe cracked up. 

“Think you’d look mighty cute in Tracy’s sparkly pink dress,” Benny grinned, saluting him with a cup of coffee. 

Sam laughed so hard he got the hiccups. 

“I hate all of you,” Dean grumped, dropping into a booth. 

“Wait, I want to see,” Cas said, going to stare at Gabe’s phone.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side!” Dean protested. 

Cas looked up and grinned. “You are too cute for words. I love the knee slide move.”

“Fuck me,” Dean groaned, dropping his head to the table. 

He knew it would be a long, long time before he lived this one down. 


End file.
